Abundance of love and blessings
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: Shreya is expecting her first baby. There is no limits to Daya and Shreya's happiness but someone else is happier than both of them. A one shot as a sequel of Talaash.


**Abundance of love and blessings**

 **""**

 **Prologue** **:** The OS follows my previous fic 'Talaash'. You have to first read Talaash to establish a better connection with this OS necessary for an enjoyable reading. So we have read in Talaash that Shreya is successful in reuniting Daya and Neelam. After that you can imagine what would have happened. Daya and Shreya got married happily. The OS is written taking a leap of 2 years. Now Shreya is pregnant with her first child. Daya and Shreya both are excited for their first baby but Neelam is the happiest person. She is super duper happy for her grandchild and waiting impatiently for the moment she can the baby in her arms. She being a doctor is taking appropriate care of Shreya. Shreya is rejoicing this beautiful phase of her life having a loving partner like Daya and her mother-in-law Neelam who loves her even more than her mother. Let's read!

 **""**

 _Shreya stirred in sleep feeling uncomfortable. Daya snuggled closer to her tenderly moving his hand on her protruding belly. Shreya buried her face in his chest and wrapped her one leg around Daya. Daya gently caressed her back to make her feel relax and calm. Both were sleeping peacefully in the morning. Suddenly someone knocked the door disturbing the cute sleeping couple._

"Daya Shreya, open the door!" _Neelam called loudly with a series of rapid blows on the door._

 _Daya opened his eyes. He gently separated Shreya from him and whispered into her ear._ "Shreya utho Ma aayi hai." _and he moved to open the door._

 _As Daya opened the door Neelam entered in a hurry holding a tray containing a cup of ginger tea and some plain crackers._ "Kitni der lagate ho beta darwaja kholne me? Aur ye kya Shreya abhi tak so rahi hai?" _She marched towards Shreya and kept the tray on the table. She sat beside Shreya on the bed and patted her cheeks._ "Shreya get up!"

"Ma sone do na!" _Daya said in a low voice._

 _Neelam turned to him,_ "kya sone do? Uska Yoga karne ka time ho raha hai. In fact its getting late."

"Ek din Yoga nahi karegi to kya ho jayega?" _Daya said yawning covering his mouth with his hand._

 _Neelam shot him a glare._ "Pregnancy me Yoga bahut beneficial hota hai. It ensures an easier labour and smooth delivery. Tum nahi samjhoge. Main Shreya aur mere grandchild dono ki health ke sath koi compromise nahi kar sakti. Chalo uthao ise." _Neelam said caressing Shreya's head._ "Shreya utho na beta."

 _Shreya opened her eyes slowly. She rubbed her eyes and yawned looking tired_. "Ma please thoda aur sone do na. Yoga ke sath sath 8 ghante sona bhi to jaroori hai na." _She mumbled in a sleepy voice holding Neelam's hand._

 _Neelam sighed,_ "8 ghante ho gaye na baby. Kitne baje soyi thi tum kal raat ko?"

"2 baje!" _Shreya mumbled._

"What! Itna late Kyun?" _Neelam said surprisingly._

"Daya ne mujhe sone nahi diya!" _Shreya muttered absent mindedly._

 _Neelam glared at Daya,_ "kyun nahi sone diya Shreya ko? Aisa kya kar rahe the?"

 _Daya scratched his head._ "Wo...wo...Ma...kuch nahi..bas ba-baate kar rahe the."

"Hmm.. baate! 2 baje tak!" _Neelam shook her head glancing at Shreya._

 _Daya bit his lips,_ "wo...main...main nahane ja raha hu." _Daya said and quickly ran into bathroom._

 _Neelam smiled shaking her head,_ "Tumhe to main baad me dekhti hu." _She turned to Shreya and made her sit in the bed._ "Chalo Shreya, aaj main tumhe kuch naye postures sikhaugi. Tum bol rahi thi na pairo me dard hai. It will help you reduce the pain. Come on!"

 _Shreya got down the bed and suddenly she felt a strong urge to vomit._ "Whooaauu!" _She covered her mouth with her hand._

 _Neelam held her shoulder and rubbed her back_. "It's ok.. its ok! Have some tea." _She forwarded the tea cup to Shreya._

 _After some minutes Daya came out after taking bath. He opened the closet to get his shirt. Suddenly his eyes fell on something hidden between Shreya's clothes._ "Ye kya hai?" _Daya wondered and when he took it in his hands he smiled shaking his head,_ "Shreya bhi na. Ruko main Ma ko dikhata hu."

 _He wore his shirt and came out. He found Neelam helping Shreya in Yoga poses. He silently moved into kitchen to prepare breakfast. He looked at the diet chart made by Neelam for Shreya pasted on the door of the refrigerator. He decided a menu according to the chart and started preparing._

 _When Neelam and Shreya finished their yoga session Daya called them for breakfast._

"Wow Daya, aaj kya banaya hai breakfast me? I hope mango pickles are there." _Shreya asked licking her lips in excitement._

"You are eating too much of pickles Shreya. That's not good. Tumhare liye aaj hai porridge with dry fruits, soup and apple shake." _Daya said exposing the recipes to Shreya._

 _Neelam was shocked seeing Daya setting the breakfast on the table._ "Daya tumhe kisne kaha breakfast banane ko. Main already bana chuki thi."

"What, maine socha aap Shreya ko exercise me help kar rahi hain to main hi breakfast bana deta hu." _Daya said slapping his own head._

"Koi baat nahi Shreya sab kha legi." _Neelam said simply._

 _Shreya was shocked_. "What? Main kaise kha sakti hu itna sara?"

 _Neelam patted her head,_ "jyada kuch nahi hai Shreya. It's just almond milk, spinach smoothie, smashed avocado with toast and egg sandwich."

"Spinach smoothie? No Ma please... Spinach nahi." _Shreya pleaded._

"Koi baat nahi Shreya apple shake pi lo" _Daya said offering her the glass._

 _Shreya covered her nose._ "Eeyuu...Daya please, I don't like apple. And why you guys add milk in everything. I don't want to be a calcium queen!"

"Tumhe calcium queen banna padega jab tak humara baby nahi aa jata. Samjhi." _Daya said extending the glass to her mouth._

 _Shreya obeyed and drank the milk._ "Sara breakfast mere liye. Aap log kuch nahi khaoge." _She said wiping her mouth._

 _Daya and Neelam grabbed their chairs._

 _Shreya stood up to serve them._

 _Neelam scolded her._ "Tum baitho, main kar rahi hu na!"

"Shreyaaa.." _Daya also glared at her._

"Kya hai, bas serve hi to kar rahi hu." _Shreya said innocently._ "Kuch to karne diya karo mujhe."

"Kuch karna hai na to jao...Daya ke sath baitho aur use apne hatho se khana khilao, jao na!" _Neelam said._

"Han Shreya suna tumne Ma ne kya kaha?" _Daya said winking at her._

 _Shreya sighed and sat beside Daya. She started feeding Daya with her hand. Daya lightly bit her finger just to tease her._

"Ouch!" _Shreya exclaimed._

"Dayaaa!" _Neelam shot him a look and hit him on arm_ , "kyun pareshan kar rahe ho bechari ko."

"Sorry!" _Daya said looking at Shreya. Shreya just frowned at him._

"Ma ye sab aapki wajeh se hua hai. Jab se aap Daya ki life me aaye ho na, aapke pyar ne Daya ko bigad diya hai. Bachho ki terah shararat karne lage hain ye. Bhool gaye hain ki ye senior inspector Daya hain." _Shreya complained to Neelam feeding Daya with her hand._

 _Neelam smiled._

"Achha, Ma ke pyar ne mujhe bigad diya hai ya tumhe. Waise bhi Ma tumhe jyada pyar karti hai." _Daya said pretending to be jealous._

"Wo to hai!" _Shreya said proudly looking at Neelam._

 _Neelam shook her head._ "Tum dono bhi na. Parents banne wale ho aur bachho ki terah lad rahe ho. Grow up!"

 _Daya laughed and looked at Neelam_. "Grow up se yaad aaya. Ma aapko pata hai abhi abhi maine closet me kya dekha?"

 _Shreya's eyes widened in shock._

"Kya dekha?" _Neelam asked._

"Ye dekho!" _Daya said showing her a packet of spicy potato wafers._ "Shreya tum bata sakti ho tumne ise kapdo me chupa kar kyun rakha tha?" _Daya said looking at Shreya._

 _Neelam burst out laughing. Shreya lowered her head in embarrassment._ "Ma I really don't know why but I am craving so much for these spicy wafers these days. Aur kabhi kabhi mujhe lagta hai agar ye mujhe nahi mila to main kya karungi. Kaise reh paungi. Its just irresistible. I can't help."

 _Daya and Neelam were just laughing._ "To chupa kar rakhne ki kya jarurat hai?" _Daya said laughing._

"In case of shortage... _Shreya couldn't finish and Daya and Neelam again started laughing._

"Isme itna hasne ki kya baat hai?" _Shreya frowned._

 _Daya and Neelam slowed down their laughter._

"Sorry Shreya! I know aisa hota hai." _Neelam said and turned to Daya._ "Stop it Daya. She is feeling offended. Stop laughing."

"Sorry sorry!" _Daya said zipping up his mouth. Shreya shot him a look._

 _Neelam turned to Daya_ , "Daya aaj tum jaldi ghar aa jana. Bahut sara kaam hai."

"Jaldi kyun Ma? Kya kaam hai?" _Daya asked chewing the food._

 _Neelam looked at him,_ "Are Shreya ke liye baby shower function arrange karna hai na to uske liye bahut sari taiyariyan karni hain. Dher sari shopping karni hai. Main akele kaise karungi."

"But Acp sir ne chutti nahi di to?" _Daya said._

"Aise kaise chutti nahi denge? Phone do main baat karti hu tumhare acp sir se." _Neelam said angrily._

 _Daya laughed,_ "Are nahi nahi Ma aap rehne do. Main Acp sir se baat kar lunga. Aur waise bhi mere liye pehle meri Ma ka order uske baad Acp ya Dcp ka."

"Hmm...better!" _Neelam chuckled._

 _Shreya looked at Neelam,_ "But Ma aapko shopping kya karna hai. Jis din se maine aapko meri pregnancy ke bare me bataya aapne usi din se shopping karna start kar diya. Baby ka pura kamra toys se bhara pada hai. Cradles, stroller, mattress, burp cloths, undershirts, sleepers sab to already purchase kar chuki ho aap." _Shreya turned to Daya laughing,_ "you know Daya, Ma ne ladka aur ladki dono ke liye shopping ki hai. Yaha tak ki baby lotions, baby wipes, rash ointments wagera bhi abhi se lakar rakh diya hai. Baby ke liye knitting bhi start kar di hai. Him dono ne kuch nahi socha lekin Ma ne to naam bhi soch liya hai."

"Ma aap bhi na!" _Daya said joining Shreya in the laughter._

 _But Neelam was silent. Her eyes were moistened._ "Kya karu Shreya? Tumhare bachhe ke liye wo sab karna chahti hu jo main apne bete ke liye nahi kar payi. Daya ke liye bhi itni hi excited thi main. Kitni sari taiyariyan ki thi uske liye. Par mere wo sapne to sapne hi reh gaye. Ek Ma ke liye uske bachhe ko god me lene ka ehsas kya hota hai wo main janti hi nahi. Bas ye samajh lo main apne wo sare sapne apne grandchild ke sath pura karna chahti hu. Koi kami nahi rakhna chahti uske liye. Use itna pyar dungi jo main apne bete ko kabhi nahi de saki."

 _Shreya blinked her teary eyes. Daya was also having a heavy throat. He just stood up and hugged Neelam_.

"Ma!"

 _Neelam hugged him back and both started sobbing._

 _Shreya rubbed her tears and smiled_. "Aap log bahut bure ho. Ek pregnant lady ke samne rona bilkul achhi baat nahi hoti. Mujhe bhi rona aa raha hai."

 _Neelam and Daya separated and looked at Shreya._

"Sorry!" _Both uttered holding their ears._

"Main aap dono ki aankho me aansu bilkul nahi dekh sakti." _Shreya said sobbing._

 _Daya and Neelam smiled and both hugged Shreya._

"Theek hai theek hai bahut ho gaya abhi. " _Neelam said wiping Shreya's tears with her thumb._

 _Shreya looked at Neelam_ , "aur Ma aap Daya ko kyun bol rahi hain shopping ke liye. Main chalungi na aapke sath. Aapko to pata hai na Daya ka taste kitna bekar hai. Colors theme ki to samajh hi nahi hai bilkul. Daya ki choices humesha ajeeb hi hoti hain. "

 _Daya tapped on her shoulder_ , "Hello madam, aap bhi meri hi choice hain."

 _Shreya rolled her eyes and Neelam giggled_.

"By the way agar aap dono mere bina shopping karne jana chahti hain to achhi baat hai. Waise bhi ladies ko shopping karwana duniya ka sabse bada boring kaam hai." _Daya said the last line in a low voice._

"What did you say?" _Both Neelam and Shreya said glaring at him._

 _Daya chuckled,_ "Nothing... Main chalta hu. Bye!" _He kissed Neelam on her cheek_ , "love you Ma!"

 _He turned to go when Shreya shouted,_ "and Me?"

 _Daya returned and kissed her cheek_ , "love you too...and" _he bent and softly kissed on her belly_ , "love you too baby!"

 _Neelam smiled at both of them. Daya left for bureau. Sometimes later Neelam and Shreya too left for shopping. They shopped for their favorite items and then left for beauty parlor. Both fully enjoyed the day and returned to home with lots of shopping bags._

 _In evening Daya came back to home as Acp allowed him to leave early. He brought some pastry and chocolates for Shreya._

 _He spotted Shreya in kitchen and tiptoed towards her._

 _He stood behind her and whispered into her ear._ "Craving for chocolates?"

"No!" _She turned and replied._

 _Daya was startled._ "Ma.. aa-aap?"

 _Neelam laughed. Shreya also came there laughing. Daya was astonished seeing both of them wearing same type of long floral dress and with same hairstyle._

"Ma..aap to pehchan me nahi aa rahi. Jeans? Not bad!" _Daya said smiling._

"Ye sab Shreya ki zid thi. Same jeans top pehanne ki. She forced me to cut my long hair." _Neelam said with puppy face._

 _Shreya was just laughing._ "You know Daya parlor me sab Ma ko meri badi behan samajh rahe the."

 _Daya moved and hugged Neelam._ "Meri Ma duniya ki sabse khoobsurat aurat hai. Miss world bhi kuch bhi nahi meri Ma ke samne aur Shreya tum, tum to Ma ke samne khadi bhi nahi ho sakti." _Daya said teasing Shreya._

 _Neelam playfully slapped Daya's head._

 _Shreya frowned._

"Don't worry Shreya jab tumhara baby aa jayega na to tum bhi duniya ki sabse khoobsurat aurat ban jaogi. Har bachhe ke liye uski Ma se jyada khoobsurat koi nahi hota." _Neelam said smiling._

 _At night Shreya was in room. Neelam asked Daya to fetch Shreya a glass of milk and some dry fruits._

 _Daya entered the room with the glass of milk and found Shreya sitting with her laptop. Her eyes glued on screen and she was looking upset._

"Shreya ye lo apna milk glass." _Daya said forwarding the glass to her._

 _Shreya was thinking something and she couldn't grab the glass properly and dropped it down spilling out the milk._

 _As the glass broke she came out of her trance._ "Oh my god!" _She exclaimed._

 _Daya was shocked._ "Shreya kya kar rahi ho? Kaha dhyan hai tumhara?"

"I am sorry Daya!" _Shreya said in a low voice._

 _Daya held her by her shoulders_. "Kya baat hai? Tum itni upset kyun lag rahi ho?" _He made her sit on the bed._

 _Shreya moved her hand on her belly._ "Daya, humara baby sahi salamat aa jayega na iss duniya me?"

 _Daya looked at her in disbelief._ "Aise kyun bol rahi ho tum Shreya?"

"Daya wo abhi main internet pe baby birth se related kuch blogs padh rahi thi. Sare blogs me ek hi story thi... Miscarriage!" _Shreya said looking blankly at Daya._

 _Daya stared at her and shook her by her shoulders_. "Pagal ho gayi ho tum? Dimag kharab ho gaya hai tumhara? Ye kaisi baate kar rahi ho? Kya jarurat hai tumhe internet par ye faltu ki stories padhne ki?"

"Daya main bas...

"Shut up!" _Daya said and angrily left the room._

 _Hearing the noise Neelam rushed to their bedroom. She saw Daya angrily leaving the room. Neelam found Shreya was sobbing._

"Shreya kya hua?" _Neelam said._

 _Shreya just hugged Neelam_ , "Ma!"

 _Neelam was worried for Shreya. She separated and cupped her face_. "Kya hua hai? Daya itne gusse me kyun hai? Kyun chilla raha tha wo tum par?"

 _Shreya sobbed and told her everything._

 _Neelam sighed and rubbed her tears_. "Tum bhi na Shreya!"

"Ma main to bas aise hi surfing kar rahi thi. Pehli baar pregnant hui hu. Kitni sari baate hain jo mujhe nahi pata. Bas curiosity ki wajeh se internet par kuch related information dhundh rahi thi aur mujhe ye sab dikh gaya. Main dar gayi Ma. I am really scared!"

 _Neelam shook her head_ , "I understand Shreya. Curiosity to sabko hoti hai. Lekin mere hote huye tumhe internet ki kya jarurat? Main hu na. I am a doctor. Jo queries hain mujhse pucho. Main hu na tumhare sath sab kuch manage karne ke liye. Tumhe internet ki koi jarurat nahi. Waha positive aur negative dono cheej milegi. Aur main nahi chahti ki tum kisi bhi terah ka negative article padho aur tumhare dimag me ulte seedhe khayal aaye."

 _Shreya smiled and held her hand._ "Thank you so much Ma. I know aapke hote huye mere sath kabhi kuch galat nahi ho sakta."

 _Neelam patted her head._ "Ab Rona band karo. Main Daya ko bhejti hu. Khamkha mood off kar diya uska."

 _Neelam moved from there looking for Daya. She found him in kitchen stirring something in a glass._

"What are you doing Daya?" _Neelam asked._

"Shreya ne pura doodh gira diya tha. Dusra glass le ja raha hu uske liye." _Daya replied turning to Neelam._

 _Neelam smiled at him._ "Kya jarurat thi itna chillane ki? Pyar se bhi samjha sakte the na use!"

"Sorry Ma but Shreya ne aisi baat boli ki bas mujhe gussa aa gaya. Wo itna negative kaise soch sakti hai. She is so stupid!" _Daya said annoyed._

"No Daya, she is not stupid. She is a woman who is now going to be a mother. Ma banna ek bahut badi responsibility hoti hai. Ek nayi zindagi ko janm dena, choti baat nahi hai. Aise me har aurat bahut conscious ho jati hai. Don't blame her. She needs your love and care." _Neelam said looking into his eyes._

 _Daya looked back at her and nodded._

"Ab jao ...aur han aaj use der raat tak jagana nahi. Sahi waqt pe sona jaroori hai." _Neelam said smiling._

 _Daya said nothing but just assured her with his eyes and moved._

 _When he entered Shreya was waiting for him cuddling a pillow. She looked at him and kept the pillow aside._ "Daya I am sorry!"

"Koi baat nahi. Ye lo!" _He forwarded the milk towards her. Shreya took the glass and silently gulped it down. After finishing the milk she looked at him who was already staring at her._

 _Daya took her hands._ "Dobara kabhi iss terah ki fijool ki baat mat karna Shreya. It hurts."

 _Shreya threw herself in his arms and hugged him_. "Aisa kabhi nahi hoga Daya."

 _Daya moved his hand on her back and let it go into her hair. He kissed her head affectionately. Shreya raised her head and looked into his eyes. She was leaning towards him when Daya stopped her putting his finger on her lips._ "Tumhare sone ka time ho gaya hai chup chap so jao."

 _Shreya frowned_ , "but abhi mujhe neend nahi aa rahi." _She pulled him closer by his shoulder._

 _Daya stared at her and smiled._ "Achha... Abhi khud mujhe pareshan karogi aur subeh Ma ko bologi ki main sone nahi deta han?"

 _Shreya looked into his eyes with low sound of giggles_. "Han to main kya karu? Aur koi excuse aata hi nahi dimag me. Aur waise bhi Ma sab samajhti hain. Unko achhe se pata hai ki hum dono me se jyada shaitan kaun hai!"

"Achha to kaun hai hum dono me se jyada shaitan?" _Daya said nuzzling her cheek._

 _Shreya grabbed back of his head and pulled his face closer._ "Of course main!" _She pressed her lips against his._

 _Daya held her by wrapping his hands on her back._

"Shreya please ab so jao!" _Daya said as she broke the kiss._

"Theek hai but ek baat bolu?" _Shreya said lying down on her side of the bed._

"Bolo" Daya said.

"Pregnancy me sirf khane ki hi cravings nahi hoti." _She said shyly._

 _Though Daya understood but thought to tease her_. "Achha to aur kya kya cravings hoti hain?"

 _Shreya hit him in his chest._ "Ye bhi bol kar batana padega."

"Ouch!" _Daya exclaimed_ , "nahi bologi to kaise pata chalega?"

"Go to hell. Nahi batana mujhe!" _Shreya said turning her face to other side._

 _Daya laughed and hugged her from back._ "Good night Shreya!" _He turned off the lights._

 _At midnight suddenly Shreya woke up and turned on the lights. Daya also woke up and looked at Shreya_. "Kya hua?"

"Craving!" _Shreya whispered._

 _Daya looked at her awkwardly._ "Shreya tum bhi na. Bahut raat ho gayi hai so jao. I promise we will do it tomorrow."

 _Shreya rolled her eyes_. "Offo Daya wo nahi... Mujhe kuch khatta khane ka man kar raha hai!"

 _Daya banged his head_. "Oh! Okay, ruko main kitchen se kuch lekar aata hu!"

.

.

 **The End**

 **A/N: A big sorry for the delay. I was stuck in some personal matters.**


End file.
